Ticket to Equestria
by EthanPow
Summary: Ethan Forest is a human with a dream of his grandfather's to keep a Library alive... once he passed away, Ethan unable to keep it alive. A few years later he forced to sell the library and gets a visit from the family lawyer. He gets a letter, a gemstone necklace and location of a book which sent him in a one way trip to Equestria.
1. The Book

**Trying a new story of Equestria. I normally see humans changing into ponies but what if, they remained human unless it requires them to be completely changed forever.**

* * *

Story: Ticket to Equestria

Chapter 1: The Book

The world is a horrible place I live in, Earth, there is no hope for my grandfather's dream to happen. I been trying to fight to keep it alive ever since I moved in this old library. My name is Ethan Forest, I been the main librarian for 5 years now ever since the main staff left and moved on to other jobs. Opa (My grandfather) I would call him wanted this library to live in his wife legacy that died 10 years ago when I was 11... It was only a few years later my mother died from cancer and father died by a heart attack when he was driving.

Opa is all I had left, I never had the chance to get to know any of the family. Most of them where in politics and didn't seem like people I would be interested in meeting anyway. Opa was a strong and well known man that hardly left anything for himself, he always looked out for the family and those he loved. I always talked to him when I was in his care.

Now since he passed away, his will entrusted me with library but said that if it does fail it not my fault. He didn't want me to be pressured even when I messed things up. I didn't have much hope a few years later when the state and the city didn't want to support the library.

It was only a month later I was using my savings to keep it running. The land was in my name and a few companies wanted to by the land and break down the library in the process. Forced to keep the place going. It wasn't long til the executor of the will came to see me. He was always there to give me any legal support I needed. To him, this library won't make it and he organized to sell the land but there was something for me, a letter from my Opa.

"He told me, if you where unable to handle keeping the library, this will keep you safe and I can handle the library from there... I will help you if you need it in the future Ethan." He walked out.

"Thanks..." I told him as he went outside.

"Make sure you read it carefully and follow its instructions to the letter... That's what your grandfather told me to tell you." He stated as he closed the door heading to his car.

I opened the letter as it had a necklace which the chain was pretty thick with a gemstone that seemed a to have a glow with it. There was a letter as I started to read it out loud to myself, "Dear Ethan, I know you been working hard on this library for years, months or days after I died and I wanted to make sure that everything will be handled if... I die" I paused taking a breath, "Nothing can show you how sorry I am to leave you alone without guidance for the rest of your life. The gemstone that is in this letter is a key to a hidden book in the library that your grandmother told me about... It was going to be a gift from us to you but her spirit needed to move on form this world." I started to shed a tear was I quickly wiped off my face.

"There is a room behind the fiction A-4 shelf." I read as I head there. "Be careful as the shelf needs to be forced off..." which I pulled as the shelf off and a door was behind it. I went inside as the door closed and the sound of the shelf went back in its place. The glowing gemstone I had was bright that I could continue with the letter, "There will be a book with a lock that this gemstone is a key for."

I looked around and saw a book with no words. It seemed like an odd-looking hard cover book that seemed to be pretty bulky. I saw a key hole that was present on the book which I placed in the gemstone and it opened. The book started to glow as well from the freed pages. I was starting to get chills down my spine.

"This book was your grandmother's she never told anyone about it except me and knew you would be the perfect one to show her world to you. I know there might not be any other choice for you in our world... It might be weird but use the book and follow the instructions on the 123 page." I read I started to get nervous and excited at the same time.

"ok.. page 123... transfer of gate." I placed the necklace on as I started to read the book. "A world of magic and harmony of strong, the gate will open and the be forever shut if the key passes. The words to open the gate and take hold of the host. Equestria Durntoll Equee Dui" as I stated that the book burst into a fire and I stepped back the world seemed to disappear around me as I was pulled into a vortex.

Everything was black for a moment as light flashed a few times, blinding me as I felt gravity again. I appeared in some trees falling in them crashing to the ground making myself unconscious.

"Hey, I thought I heard something girls." A voice stated.

"Applebloom, what sound are you talking about. It was most likely a bird." Another Voice stated.

"I don't think birds make a crashing noise Scootaloo." A third voice added.

"AHH! What is that thing!" Applebloom shouted.

"Lets get out of here!" Scootaloo stated as they ran off.

I was there out for sometime, It started to rain which awake me.

"Where am I... OUCH." I stated in pain getting up. "Was I drugged? No can't be... I still have the gemstone. I better get out of this rain." I stood up and looked around. I saw a village not far at all. "I hope that there is a phone." I was dizzy still but kept standing as I used the trees to move around slowly moving to the village. The rain started to slow down and the clouds where moving away and disappearing as light started to shine though.

"That... was very short down pour... weird." I stood up and felt less dizzy and more stable. Something caught my eye. I saw some small houses walking around... they seemed oddly looking for horses and seemed to be talking, when they left my field of view I rubbed my eyes for a moment. "Did I see what I think I saw?" I asked myself, "I must be drugged or something."

I took more stepped til I saw more of these... ponies, It was clear they didn't see me. I try and hide. My gemstone necklace was floating off me and pointing off to the distance to a tall mountain with a castle attached to it. I was wondering if the gemstone was telling me to head there.

"AHH MONSTER!" A scream came from behind me once I turned around they where frozen with fear, as I walked to her, as she had a famine voice. She jolted off as others did as well. It was quickly a ghost town.

"Wonderful." I grunted.

**MEANWHILE AT CANTERLOT CASTLE.**

"Is he really here. I can almost feel it." Celestia stated talking to herself as something was attracting her to something. "It couldn't be... Its been over thousand years.. It could be..." She started to walk out of the throne room having guard bow as she exited.

"Sister, where are you going?" Luna was surprised to see her sister not in the throne room at this time nothing really happening.

"Luna, I am just going to get some fresh air." Celestia head off as Luna wondered why she just head to the garden behind her.

**BACK TO ETHAN.**

I tried to reason with the citizens. I was getting nowhere. The crystal seemed to be moving. I started to following there the crystal was pointing as I started to scare off more ponies. Some where standing there as I raced back.

"Hi how you doing?" I waved passing them leaving the town. The crystal started to point into the sky. I stopped as I looked where the crystal was pointing. Right now I didn't worry as I placed the gemstone in my shirt as it stopped pointing. My goal was to get to that castle. Maybe someone there be able to help me.

**Following Celestia**

Celestia was just got to ponyville as there was cheering. Some ponies where having mix feelings what was going on. Twilight just saw the princess come into town on her chariot.

"Princess Celestia, what a welcomed surprise." Twilight stated walking to the princess.

"My dearest student, I came here something was troubling me. Is there anything happen in the last hour." Celestia asked Twilight.

"Not to what I can recall..." Twilight stated.

"A monster came though here Princess." A voice in a crowd stated. A few also agreed with their statement.

"A monster? What did it look like?" Celestia wondered.

"It was tall as you, wear clothing, and ran on 2 feet." Another voice stated.

Celestia thought, 'It could be him...' turning to her subjects, "Don't worry my subjects, I will be handling this issue personally."

**Back to Ethan... again.**

I was walking more. I was getting tired, with this terrain it was going to be a long walk. I sat down to rest, my legs where burning a bit. I wasn't an exercise type of person. I hate getting sweaty wasn't my feeling of getting something done.

'So far, I entered a world filled with ponies. Being so different I can understand their fear.' I thought with a sigh.

"So princess, what do you think this 'creature' is?" Twilight asked wondered as I looked where that voice came form.

"I am unsure but I have an idea that it might be a human." Celestia stated.

"Human? Whats that." Twilight wondered.

"A Human comes from another world that is similar physically but magic is non-existent as well harmony." Celestia told Twilight. "I was once in that world a long time ago."

That made me wonder, if she has been part of my world maybe she can help me.

R "Talking about me right?" I stated showing myself as the gemstone that I had pointed to this pony that was as tall as me and her hair to flow without any wind moving it. Celestia noticed the gemstone and stared at me for a moment. "I sorry that I appeared out of nowhere... I honestly have no idea whats going on. I was requested to read this magical book and it sent me here."

"So, it is you... Ethan, I haven't seen you for... well a long time."

"What?" Twilight and I stated.

"Not to be rude, how do I know you?... Celestia is it?" I wondered very skeptical.

"Well that gemstone, is something I gave to your grandfather so long ago as I knew I couldn't exist outside of my world for long even tried to expand my stay." Celestia stated.

"Wait a moment." I stated as I started to think, 'If Celestia gave this to Opa, then she is... my grandmother?! How does that even work?' I mind was blown for a moment trying to make sense of the statement. "OK, this makes no sense at all."

"I am pretty lost as well Princess." Twilight added.

"Twilight Sparkle, I will explain later, for now just head back to ponyville and let them know I have handled the issue." Celestia commanded.

"Very well princess" She sighed and trotted to Ponyville.

It was still pretty quiet, I was rubbing my head to make sense but it seemed like it was just making a larger headache.

"How is... your grandfather?" Celestia was curious.

I sighed and sat down, "Well he passed away, It was a letter I got when I couldn't keep the library alive anymore. Once I placed on this necklace and read in this large book on page 123, I round-up here."

"I see, the book is destroyed and your here now." Celestia stated.

"So how does this work anyway, My grandmother gave this gemstone to my grandfather... If you did that... my head hurting just thinking about it. As far I know my grandmother passed away" I stated.

"Yes, I am your Grandmother, when I went to your world I was in human form. When I returned it almost seemed like it was only a dream. It was because the magic that brought me there was pulling me back to my world that I belong." Celestia stated.

"Right now, that's a lot to take in, I can't really believe that as I just got here." I stated.

"Well I won't force you to believe anything, But I won't let you be an outcast in my lands." Celestia stated.

I frowned, "That's very kind of you, but that would make your subjects uncomfortable."

"They might but that comes with anything new, I can't blame my subjects for being scared of a creäture they don't know about. In time I know you have a heart of gold they will warm up too." Celestia stated turning around, "Just trust me."

I went out of a limb and went with it, I extremely doubt her claims as my grandmother it really messes with my head.

It wasn't long til we entered ponyville. I was with Celestia as ponies where still a mix of confused, confused and curious. The guards where almost to react til they saw Celestia told them, "He is my Royal Guest."

Getting on the chariot which seemed to be unsafe as there wasn't much to hold on. I still got on it with some nervousness. "You sure about this, it doesn't feel safe." I wondered.

"Just sit next to me, you will be ok." Celestia said.

I sat down next to her, as the chariot seemed to take off. The quick movement almost knocked me back. Getting stabilized we where already over 50 feet in the air, which triggered a fear of heights as I grabbed Celestia front leg and shut my eyes to make sure I wasn't going to fall.

Then after knowing I wasn't going to fall I opened them again I saw very far in the distance, the view was amazing. Seeing the guards pulling the chariot and looking around.

"This is amazing." I said.

Celestia just smiled at that the statement. The wind in my face made me felt an unparalleled joy I haven't felt in years. It wasn't long til we where close to Canterlot which we started to land which made my hair on my body stand up as I got goosebumps. We landed I froze for a moment letting Celestia go.

"You ok?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Peachy... it was surprising to drop so quickly." I stated as I got out of the chariot. Standing up almost losing stance on standing as my body wasn't used to that fall.

"Just fresh air dear sister." Luna grumbled.

"I can explain Luna." Celestia respond.

"Thou who is this...?" Luna asked I smiled rubbing my head.

"Lets discuss this inside, Privately." Celestia stated as we walked into the throne room, which all the guards were told to leave the room, Celestia sighed as she started to explain, "This is my grandson." Luna jaw just dropped, "Some time after I sent you to the moon to be imprisoned. I found this gemstone." I showed Luna it as Celestia continued, "It sent me to another world, the moment of remaining there I met a person in their world when I looked like them... Which I feel in love but the spell that placed me in their world was only limited, and I was shot back which seemed like death in their world."

"Hi, my name is Ethan." I added which Luna was still dumfounded and seemed to have her mind blown for a moment.

Luna blinked and closed her mouth for a second and responded, "Well sister, what are we going to do about this?" glaring at Celestia with a raised eye brow.

"Well it matters, what do you want to do Ethan?" Celestia wondered as they looked at me.

I started to talk as my stomach growled loudly which made me blush, "If I had to start, I think getting something to eat would be good start." which made them giggle.

"What are we going to tell our subjects?" Luna asked Celestia.

"We consider him family... in time Ethan will be accepted..." Celestia answered.

"Wait wouldn't that make me a prince?" I asked.

"Yes it would." Luna agreed, "That would make you my grand-nephew." She came up and hugged me which my stomach protested.

"Why don't we get you something to eat. I hope you don't mind salad." Celestia stated.

"Don't mind at all, If will keep my stomach happy." I responded.

We went to the dining hall, which the table was much lower that I had to sit on the floor to be just the right height. A pony quickly gave something soft to sit on.

"Thanks, that was kind of you." I told the pony as they went to do what they where doing before.

Since I wasn't a pony and my diet isn't the same, the chef came to ask me himself what I like to eat. I asked about a potato soup, which he mentioned to me.

"I normally don't go hungry, It's odd to except myself not to be at least half way full sometime." I stated.

"I wouldn't be surprised that any spell that got you into Equestria uses the normal energy of your body more effective." Celestia stated.

"Biological Chemical Energy... Interesting." I said to myself as a salad placed in front of me. "What.. fork should I be using...?" I asked having too many forks moving my hand over each one is despair, which Luna and Celestia showed me by picking up theirs magically. "Thanks." I responded as I started to eat. I liked the idea of this salad... The vegetables seemed more tasting and fresher than what I normally used too and I normally get mine from local farmer's market.

"Something wrong?" Celestia asked me as I seemed to pause after taking a swallow.

"Nothing is wrong, the salad is amazingly good. The fruit seemed very fresh than what I am normally used to" I explained, taking another bite.

"That's good." Celestia smiled.

Swallowing the bite I had, I asked, "So, I am wondering... You mentioned something about Luna being trapped in the moon... what happened there?"

Luna eye widen for a moment as Celestia started. "Well, It was a Jealously thing that forced me to … well place Luna in a time out..." Luna nodded in shame.

"A thousand years? That's pretty harsh... I am pretty sorry that you had to be locked away for a millennium. " as Celestia jammed salad in my mouth by using magic, making me glare at her.

"It happened, I am happy its withheld in the past. I thank you for your words." Luna stated.

I started to chew the food force-fed to me, taking a swallow it finishing the salad. The Potato soup, which I placed the fork down as I face palm myself as there was many spoons. Which Luna stated, "This is the spoon you need." I looked noticing as I picked up the spoon that Luna picked up with magic. There was also some bread with the soup on the side.

"Thanks... I normally used to one spoon, one fork and one butter knife." I explained.

"Well normally some ponies can't use silverware. It's common for Princesses and Unicorns to use such items." Luna added.

Taking a taste of the potato soup as I was listening to Luna, then once I swallowed I started to speak, "So what about other ponies?" I asked as Luna gave me the idea as she just drove into her food, splashed some at Celestia.

"Luna." Celestia grumbled as I chuckled.

"Thanks, I get it now thanks." I stated.

Celestia wiped the soup off her face as Luna did the same as she giggled. By then I finished with the soup.

"So, what did you think?" Celestia asked about the food.

"It was good... Never had food so fresh before." I answered, "Thank you for the food by the way."

"Your welcome, Why don't we get some arrangements made. I don't think you're heading anywhere soon unless I am mistaken?" Celestia asked

I paused, "Well I have no reason to leave, if that's what you're asking."

"Excellent, For the time being, I will have you stay here in the castle in the guest room." Celestia said, "We will get a chance to catch up tomorrow." which I started to show signs that I was indeed going to fall asleep as I shook my head.

"I clearly need to rest." I stated placing a hand on my face rubbing my eyes.

"Follow me to the guest room." Celestia informed me I followed her, It wasn't long to get there or I was phasing in and out of consciousness. "Here you go, good night."

"Good Night..." I hugged her as I went to the room, falling on the bed falling to sleep.

Celestia smiled as she closed the door.


	2. Deep in the Shadows

**Lets get this rolling shall we. It gets sad, but better.**

Chapter 2: Deep in the Shadows

_Equestria, a nation filled with pony folk... humans don't exist... til now, stories have been tales of a human that made their way to such a world... but living it... seeing this place, would be the most interesting feeling a person can have. Even this world isn't prefect, there are dangers around every corner._

I awake from a very peaceful getting up, feeling bad because I slept in my clothes coming back to the realization that I was in Equestira. I sighed, "Wonderful, these are the only clothes I have... I can't be getting them too dirty." I went to the attached bathroom of this guest room and took off my clothes but the gemstone necklace wouldn't come off. "What is this thing super glued to me?... I will have to take a shower with it on." I grunted in defeat.

Getting into the shower and getting cleaned I thought, 'So... My Grandmother is Celestia, I will have to accept that someday. She... seems too like her that I remember. I will give her the benefit of the doubt.' I started to wash my hair, which was pretty long for a guy, I had to take care of it more effectively being about a few feet long, I had to clean it very well. I got done with the shower as I saw a towel on the rack. Grabbing it and getting dried, getting my clothes back on.

"It might be unclean but it will have to do." I said to myself. "I better get out and move around."

I went to the door and opened. I surprised to see Celestia already to knock on the door.

"Ethan, I am glad your up, You want to join me getting something to eat?" Celestia asked.

"uh sure.." I answered as I left the room and closed the door. We started to walk to the dining room as Celestia asked me.

"How did he pass away?..." Celestia asked me.

"I beg your pardon?" I stated not really understanding what she asked.

"Opa, My Husband." She asked more clearly.

I paused as it stunned me, "...he... He passed away by natural causes, mainly by over working himself." Celestia turned around.

"I see... was he happy?" Celestia asked.

"He always had a smile on his face, he always stayed in contact with me when I was still growing up." I stated lowering my head in sadness.

"I...can't understand what you went thought... I feel responsible for your troubled life and I never want to make that mistake again." She stated.

"Maybe it's not so hard to understand, but... If you want to know... I never blamed you.. you couldn't do anything more to stay here with me... I accept that things happen, and if your sorry for that then I can't accept that as you haven't wronged me. " I stated as a tear dropped from my face as I rubbed my face. "It hurts to lose all the ones you love... At least I haven't lost all of them." I hugged Celestia.

She just returned the hug, without me noticing she cried a few tears. Rubbing them away before we broke the hug. "I am glad that you said that, but we still have a lot to catch up on." as we continued to the dining hall. Not til Celestia was given a letter from a guard that rushed in.

"This is horrible... Ethan I have to handle this... it seems that some ponies around Canterlot have gone missing. Will you be alright?" She asked me with a frown after she read the note.

"I believe so, it is something very important, I will be here when you get back." I said.

"I hope this will be handled quickly, I will be back once I got this done." Celestia stated.

She left heading out to investigate the issue personally as I head to the dining room. Once I reached the door to the room a pony came up and told me that I summoned by Celestia if I knew better I thought I heard him giving off a slight hiss at the end of his sentence.

"I thought she already left the Castle... OK lead the way." I went ahead and follow him.

We started to walk down a dark hallway as I was taken by surprise with a vase smashed on my head knocking me unconscious. I could hear insect sounds as I dazed out.

When I awoke from my sleep I was sitting in a chair with green goop that seemed to restrict my movement but didn't cover my head. Everything was still pretty fuzzy and I had a ringing sound in my hears.

"So Celestia prized royal quest... It seems you finally awake, I am sorry that my subjects had to knock you out but since we knew you wouldn't come willingly so strong measures were needed." A female voice stated with a small chuckle at the end.

"Wonderful... What do you want from me?" I stated as my sight cleared up.

"It's not you I am really after foal, I am after Celestia." She grumbled.

"And what pray tell did she do to you?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Her persistence has interference with my plans to allow my servants to feed." She hissed.

"uh huh... And you are?" I asked.

"I am Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changelings." She introduced herself.

"And how do I fit in your plans?" I asked.

"As my pawn." Chrysalis stated as she shot some type of green energy magic at me. Closed my eyes and waited.

"uh, how am I your pawn again?" I asked.

"You! Insolent little worm!" Chrysalis growled she tried again.

"Other than a minor headache from your horrible breath, I don't think I am under your control." I mocked her.

"ugh... I don't need you under my control I am completely content with having you stay there trapped... Celestia will try to find you... and when she does." Chrysalis stated with an evil laugh as she left the room.

"YOUR LAUGH IS CORNY." I shouted having the last laugh.

I sighed as I looked around the room. It was a cave and some stalagmites where broken and on the ground. One was near my foot, I tried to get it with my foot but the green restraints stopped me from doing anything. I decided to just wait for now and think of a plan of escape.

**AT CANTERLOT CASTLE.**

Celestia was returning from doing some investigation. The missing ponies where found but they missed to be drained of power. This worried Celestia as this wasn't the only thing that was wrong, she couldn't feel the gemstone necklace. A Guard was in a panic when she reported to her.

"Princess, we can't find your guest anywhere.. he never got to the dining hall when you left." The guard added. "We found a smashed vase not far from the dining hall and except he was captured."

This made the Princesses heart sank as this something she is worried about not sensing the gemstone necklace. "As there been a investigation into the matter?" She asked in a demanding tone.

The spooked guard answered, "Yes, we found some evidence to support that changelings did this, a small piece of a wing was found near the scene."

"Chrysalis..." Celestia glared to the sky.

**Back to Ethan... Trapped in some cave, in changeling land... in a chair.**

'I dunno how many guards were stationed there... one thing I have learned from reading and watching television is to always be a step ahead in this type of place. I need to break free of these bonds or loosen them.' I thought looking at the stalagmite on the ground that would be perfect. Til I heard a sound of changelings above me. I looked up they seemed very small a guard... almost a filly pony.

They looked at me with a tilted head, I looked back, they stick their tongue out. I just raised my eye brow at them not giving them a response they expected.

"So your captured you evil doer." One of the small changelings said.

"Evil? How am I evil?" I asked.

"Your working with the evil dictator Celestia." The Little Changeling said.

If I could face palm myself I would do it now. "Its in the eye of beholder, Its more to it than being good or evil, there are shades of gray in this whole thing." I responded.

"Why would our mother lie to us?" Another one said in defense.

"I dunno since I don't know your mother or your species well enough to make a clear judgment of your mother or any changeling, but capturing me doesn't improve my view of you." I said.

They were confused by me making this statement.

"Now, If you don't like Equestrians that's fine. I am not here to impose any view on you. I only been in Equestria for a day now." I stated.

They looked at each other and flew down to look at me. They where small enough all three of them landed on my lap that was still covered with this green bindings that covered most of my body.

The door opened as 2 adult changelings hissed at the filly changelings as they flee out the door the adults grunted and closed the door.

After that It was pretty much silent for at least 3 hours til I saw Chrysalis come in.

"The Queen has returned to grace me with her presence." I stated.

"I see you made yourself introduction to our young." She stated.

"Not my fault you posted guards small enough to sit on my head." I joked.

"A hoof-full, but I doubt your words you said where true." She glared at me.

"What words are you referring too... I have spoken of many?" I asked.

"How you don't know us well enough to make a clear judgment." She stated.

"Yes, Other than the imprison part, I have nothing really to Judge your spices.. Though I might hate you, but not your servants." I glared at her.

"Do you know how we survive?" She asked.

"I don't, why don't you... Enlighten me." I inquired.

"For us to survive, we feed off the energies of other creatures... the strongest energy we can get to stay alive is from ponies. Their love is normally the most pure and strongest. Without it we get weak and fade away." She stated. "We start to decay if we don't keep feeding to stay whole."

"So that's why you have holes in your hooves... You need to feed off others love for another person that you take a from... It makes sense whats happening." I stated.

"Its how we live, without love to feed on, we can't live." Chrysalis stated.

"Just saying' wouldn't like the feeling of being lied too and drained that's not true love." I stated.

"It's what we do to survive..." She stated.

"Do you truly loved the ones you feed on." I asked.

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed with a hiss.

"Then your only taking, and your will to give love is eating you and your subjects." I stated.

"ugh, like that is the solution to our problems." She grunted.

"Honestly, I can't believe a Queen like yourself hasn't loved one thing in their life. I find that very doubtful." I stated.

She just stayed silent looking at the door for a moment then walked away. There was nothing more that was needed to be said. It was quiet for a good chance to at least see if I can get free. The pick I had been too far away. I was better off waiting for a rescue.

'Well this is great, I better off just going to sleep and hope that I will be saved...' I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**At Canterlot Castle**

Celestia requested Twilight to the castle to see what can be done to find Ethan.

"I called you here since we need to find him. Don't know what ill will they have for him." Celestia said.

"Why wasn't there any guards with him?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno, I was called away, I dunno why there wasn't... this was more managed by Shining Armor when he was here to manage the guard... Since he now ruling the crystal kingdom I can't really complain... Its my fault that he wasn't protected correctly." Celestia sigh, "We need to rescue him before he harmed."

"Is it wise to start a rescue operation this late sister?" Luna stated walking into the room.

"Luna, I can't let him be taken away and let him rot in a dungeon... Ethan only been in Equestria for a day." Celestia exclaimed.

Luna started with a Sigh, "... Very well, but I will start the rescue operation with my guard. It know where their kingdom is, it shouldn't be hard to find Him... But you need to wait here, Because if I can't get him then you need to be ready to crash the party... As some subjects call it."

"Twilight, It will be best if you return to ponyville... If my sister can't return, then we will be forced to use the elements of harmony. Make sure your friends are aware." Celestia Demanded.

"Yes Princess." Twilight Replied.

**Back to our trapped Hero... err... HUMAN... that works.**

I awoke from my short nap, the felling of being strapped down to a chair wasn't so comfortable. I looked around and above to see if anything was there. It was too dark, So silent, and nothing to do. I started to struggle the binds, They where strong but something was getting loose. I kept on fighting the strong goo but it tired me out. I stopped for a moment to take a few moment to breathe.

'Its loose but not enough to get free... it's too sticky, so if I was able to move again I wouldn't get far because it would stick to the walls and keep me slowed down.' I thought.

It wasn't long til Chrysalis came back to see me again.

"Well how is my guest doing." Chrysalis stated in a kind voice.

"This is like the 3rd time you came to see me, matter of fact the service in this place is outright horrible. I never got my mint... and my back is killing me." I stated.

Chrysalis walking behind me, "Well so sorry we been unable to met with your needs." placing her head next to mine, "Your been so clam and understanding. Something about you I really like." She then moved her head back.

'Wait a moment is she... hitting on me?' I thought as my mind exploded in horror. "Their nothing at all you like or why would you capture me and bind me to this chair? Ummmm?"

"That's true maybe I should let you go and see how long it takes for me to pounce you.." She said with a squee... for me that seemed very off.

"What?!" I stated in the confusion still in the after effects of mind being blown.

"Sounds like a fun game... I let you see and I will see how long it takes me to pounce you... You seem ever so nice... maybe we should have fun." Chrysalis stated.

'what the hell, why she taunting me and freaking me out at the same time?' I thought with sweat coming down my face.

"Lets do it." with that chrysalis went ahead and use magic to remove the bindings.

Still confused, I was waiting for a moment.

"come on, 10 seconds..." she remained me as I jolted out the room and in a lighted hallway, quickly taking right.

I quickly found some stairs runing up them I crashed into some changelings. I quickly got up and ran off, "Sorry!" I stated as I tried to find a way out of here. The caves seemed to be setup.

"HERE I COME!" Chrysalis stated with glee.

"Oh no..." I stated in horror, I quickly down another hall taking a few turns and hoping I don't end up in a dead-end. The odd thing, I hardly saw many changelings except for the group I crashed into.. they where pretty small but in numbers they be a problem. I went into a room and found a lot of them.

"WRONG TURN WRONG TURN..." I shouted as I went out and continued on as a few followed me.

"OH that's the way you went... here~ I~ come~" Chrysalis responded to my shout which made me face palm.

After taking a few minutes of running around I got outside, taking a few steps I noticed that I was in a huge castle made of a mountain. I ran into the forest... which was mostly a swamp.. I had to take a breather, I was dead tired and hadn't had anything to eat for some time... so my body couldn't function, I thought I was safe til I looked up and saw chrysalis right above me floating.

"got you..." as she landed on me sticking her tongue out, "pounced... you got outside too, that pretty good since you where deep in my lair."

"Peachy.." I grunted body forced on the ground.

She clapped her hooves together, "That was fun..."

"Wonderful." I grumbled.

"Chrysalis!" Luna shouted in a royal tone, it seems that help has arrived.

"Subjects!" Chrysalis hissed as her changelings came out of her lair. Luna forced chrysalis off me so I could get up and went over to luna.

"Thank you Luna for finding me, She... started to creep me out." I stated to luna.

"Give him back to me... Equestria scum." Chrysalis stated.

"Here's an idea, how about you don't mess with our royal guests." Luna exclaimed.

Soon we were surrounded by changelings, I had no idea what to do quickly grabbed by magic and placed on luna's back... even since I was pretty big body she told me to hold on as we made a break for it. The swarm of changelings where in hot pursuit of us. Luna was struggling with flying with me on her back but still was moving fast.

With many jet-streams passing us I took a look back and saw many ponies with bat wings fighting the changelings.

"Don't worry about them, they are my personal guards." Luna stated to me.

"We can't leave them." I stated.

"You being captured again isn't on our list... don't worry they know what to do." Luna reassured me as I looked forward.

It wasn't long til we got on the ground, I hopped off, Luna collapsed on the ground.

"Your way too heavy to carry back to Canterlot." Luna added, catching her breath.

"Sorry if I can't help being so big." I reacted crossing my arms.

Luna chuckled, "No offense..."

"So how far are we from Canterlot?" I asked.

"Over those hills to the North, Canterlot will be." Luna stated pointing.

"Walking, it would take days to get back there." I stated.

"I bet my sister will be coming soon when the sun raises.. but its better if we keep moving." Luna added, I agreed as we went.


	3. Raising of the Sun

**Sorry For taking so long. I been working on Alicornradio and my company Drakeal Network LLC...I hope to continue this but I need to make money that's why I have been working on my business... Hopefully it works out... anyway enjoy.  
**

Chapter 3: Raising of the Sun

The sound of buzzing and the queen could be heard not far from us. The bat ponies had to retreat. Luna was clearly beat and tired, some heavy breathing was coming from her it was clear we needed to hide but my worry was to Luna.

"We must hide..." I stated.

"Stay still..." She said as her eyes closed and her horn glowed. Then a shroud of blackness came over us as he went invisible. I tried to stay still as we waited.

"No one is here.." A changeling said to another in a buzzing voice.

"Let move on and find him... The Queen will smash our heads together if we don't." Another Changeling said the others cringe with the thought.

It was a few moments til we heard nothing. Taking a sigh of relief we uncloaked ourselves and continued. The sun was raising over the horizon. Luna was still tired from escaping it made me feel terrible for placing them all in this.

"Am sorry..." I stated.

"whats for? You done nothing wrong." Luna responded.

"I made every...pony worried about me, I wish I this didn't happen.." I stated as the crystal started to pull in a direction.

"It's not your fault nephew... We been dealing with changelings planning to take over Canterlot for months now... Its our fault for not keeping it safe for you." Luna added.

"Thanks... wait a moment, the crystal... She is coming." I stated as the crystal was pointing to the raising sun covering my face as the light sprouted out of the sky afar. Moving my arm to see without blinding my eyes I saw a large group of Pegasus with Celestia leading the group.

"Princess!" A guard shouted as he spotted me and another saw the changelings all over.

"Recover My Sister and our guest then we are getting out of here." She ordered as the large group broke apart into combat teams to recover us. The changelings started to engage the guard teams that took them by surprise.

"Sister, you got here." Luna stated exhausted and needed to rest.

"There you ARE!" Chrysalis stated behind me as my back just froze solid.

"Oh dear... She is here again!" I turned around to see her right behind me til Celestia got in front of me.

"Oh Celestia, how wonderful to see you again." Chrysalis grunted.

"Causing problems again I see, I thought the message is clear that your not welcomed in Equestria." Celestia stated with a glare.

"Oh, I will leave but not without him... something about him I find irresistible AND I MUST HAVE HIM."

"YOUR A CRAZY WOMAN!" I shouted in response pointing at her, she just sent me a kiss which made me _petrified_.

"He is going no where but you are!" Celestia defended as her horn glowed.

"I am adamant of this Celestia, I will get what I want! Ugh!" Chrysalis grunted as Luna shot her with a bolt of magic hitting her.

"Begone fiend!, can't you tell there no interest of your words." Luna Growled.

"Queen we must flee!, we aren't able to handle them." A changeling stated.

"NO!" Chrysalis rejected but the changeling got in her way.

"PLEASE QUEEN CHRYSALIS WE CAN'T STAND!" The changeling stood their ground which made Chrysalis to check and see come that her subjects where outmatched, biting her pride she ordered a retreat.

"Don't think I won't get him! I need him!"

"WAIT ONE MOMENT!" I shouted, "If I getting this right, you have a crush on me because I can be understanding but you made me prey!, captured me and imprisoned me! NOW IF YOU REALLY WANT ME YOU GOT TO UNDERSTAND RIGHT HERE. I AM A LIVING CREATURE JUST LIKE YOU AND EVERY PONY ELSE! I AM NO PRIZE OR ITEM..." Chrysalis froze there in the air thinking as her servants started to get her out of there.

"The nerve of her." I was angered as Luna and Celestia just waited til I looked at them and responded, "What?" in confusion.

"My grandson growing up so fast.." Celestia said as Luna join in with me in the confusion.

It wasn't long til all the guards regrouped so we could return to Canterlot. I passed out on the way back so what happen pretty blurry.

It was late when I woke up, The room was still pretty pink than what I am used too. I got up and head the rest room. My gut very hungry as I had nothing to eat for some time, as I looked down at my stomach to rub it in agreement I grabbed the crystal necklace to examine it. It glowed slightly and no pull was being made. Its clear that this thing may never come off but I didn't think more about it as my gut demanded food.

As I walked out of the room, there was guards at the door.

"Oh, your awake!, anything wrong sir?" One of the guards asked.

"Just very hungry." I responded.

"Its about sun raise, the dining hall should be open..." he stopped as I glared at him. "One second, I will summon someone to handle that for you." The other guard noticed as he hold still not to bug me, as I was Celestia's _Royal Guest. _

I started to walk to the dining hall, the other guard followed me. Maybe a good idea as I don't want to be kidnapped again.

Once I got there it seems the hall was made open and Celestia was already inside.

"Oh there you are... your up early... well granted you where out like a light all day. Your Hungry?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, I am pretty famished. My stomach is demanding food." I stated with my finger slightly scratching my chin.

It wasn't long after I got something to eat.

"I am sorry that this happened to you... I should have been more aware." Celestia Apologized to me.

"Honestly, I can't say I can blame you for what happened... Maybe more guards wouldn't have helped. I am all ok..." I stopped when I looked up from my food to see Celestia hugging me.

"Your the only thing I have left of love of the other world. I don't want to lose you." Celestia stated as a tear fell on the table.

"Oma... But I am ok now and here, you dunno how much I missed you." I stated.

Celestia released the hug, "Its been too long... To me its been Ages... for you its only been years... So the book must have been ready to send when they where be the most prepared."

"What if someone finds the book?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen. It would be a blank book to them and think its some nightmare night room and maybe get rid of it." Celestia stated.

"Nightmare night?..." I asked in confusion.

"Think of it of Halloween here.." She answered.

"Ohhh... I get it so candy thing is common thing that happens?" I asked.

"Yes, It was a holiday I made when my sister was imprisoned so long ago.." She said.

"Wait, Imprisoned? By who?" I asked.

"Me... It was Jealousy that changed her to nightmare moon. I had to imprison her in hopes to save her." She stated.

"... wow... that deep, so you saved her? How?" I asked in wonder.

"My student Twilight Sparkle and her friends." Celestia stated.

"The Purple one with straight mane and tail with a purple strip in it?" I asked to confirm who that was.

"Yes, she used the elements of harmony to revert her back to normal and to ensure that she wasn't treated unjustly I ensured this holiday to continue." She answered.

"Yes, and I know that my actions are uncalled for." Luna stated as she entered the room. "Sister it is time to raise the sun."

"Thanks, Why don't you let Ethan know of our history and let him get to know canterlot if your up for it sister." Celestia asked Luna.

"It would be an honor to get to know my great nephew personally." Luna accepted.

Celestia smiled as she left the room to handle the day. Luna waited for me to finish my food as we head to the royal library.

"Thy been many Occurrences during my imprisonment. So this will be a great learning experience for both of us." Luna said as she pulled out a book. It had some dust on it. "Guh, This wouldn't be so dusty if the library was managed.. I think Twilight Sparkle was the one that handled it before moving to ponyville."

Opening the book it was full of all the topics that happened, the ruling of discord and been told of the crystal empire. As well the many troubles as a sovereign.

"Wow, So much has happened." as I laid down on the floor placing my arms as a rest for my head. "Equestria has been Peaceful with Celestia maintaining it for so long.. Does it ever get tiring for her?" I asked.

"Sometimes but she always works hard and takes many risks. Even if she had to risk her life she would to keep Equestria safe." Luna stated as she laid down going though the book.

"Luna? Did you have your own castle?" I asked.

"I did so very long ago but it was destroyed when my jealously took hold." Luna sighed.

"Are you going to rebuild it?" I wondered.

"It would be nice but the castle would serve no propose.. Maybe someday I will rebuild my home." She stated.

I closed my eyes for a moment to think, "Well, someday you will need too have a home of your own. Unless this is the place you enjoy."

Luna chuckled in response, "Maybe, but some ponies do annoy me. Mainly the up tight ones."

"I take it that canter lot is a very high society city?" I asked.

"Being the capital thy could think that might be it." Luna agreed.

It wasn't long after we had a Bat pony in a guard-like uniform to enter.

"Princess Luna." He bowed, "I am here to escort you home."

"Very well..." Luna responded with a yawn. "My sister should be in the throne room. Why don

't you follow us there and then I will retire for the day."

"Okay." I agreed.

It wasn't than a few steps from the throne room we could hear some talking in the throne room.

"Celestia with all do respect, The citizens are worried about this creature in the castle." a male voice exclaimed.

"CREATURE!, how dare you!..."

"Oh dear... we need so do something quick..." Luna said something as a flash of light went passed my eyes as I got dizzy. Pushing me through the door. "Sister our ROYAL GUEST is here."

I went in alarm as this person was talking about me as I place my hooves together then thinking, 'HOOVES!' I went frozen solid.

The Stallion looked at me and went in shock... "A male Alicorn!, I... I am soo sorry Celestia the rumors I heard where false... I will leave quickly." he left with his room as the doors closed I changed back and Luna fell on the floor exhausted.

"I am sorry Sister, I did it as a quick measure but it seems the spell I used needed to be maintained and hoped he would leave.." Luna stated.

"No worries, what you did was a good idea.. Maybe a great one... That crystal will make it hard to use spells on Ethan wasn't born of this world" Celestia stated.

I moved my fingers with a sigh, "That was very weird... When it happened everything was not normal when I lift up my arm I didn't see my fingers..."

"Well... I am sorry to say this but you might be better off as a stallion alicorn for the time being til we figure something else out. The problem is that the spell will only work temporally." Celestia stated, "If your not careful you might revert at the worst moment. Once we can get something handled and our servants are not spooked by your human form we can."

"Oh dear. Are you sure? That means I will have to be closely watched to ensure that I don't change back to me... This plan still bugs me though... I feel like I am being dishonest to everyone." I stated.

"Sister the only thing I am wondering about is why did he change into a alicorn. I was trying to make him into a earth pony." Luna stated.

"Well he is related to me so that might be the reason maybe that was his true from if he was born in this world." Celestia added.

"Logically that would make sense, But I wonder, how often do male alicorns occur?" I wondered.

"The chance of a alicorn male being born is like being strike by lighting thousand times before it happens on the best of chances. Genetics favor females to be Alicorns than males but it has happened before." Celestia stated.

"If it was one thousand years ago, this might be a real problem. At least we can protect him now a days." Luna stated.

"It seems like it will be a big hassle for me to be a pony..." I stated as Celestia placed her head down.

"Well maybe you like it and have a family and such... I haven't had direct great great grand children in years." Celestia pouted.

"uh... ok... you win, but I don't like this." I stated in defeat. As Celestia smiled with glee and hugged me tightly.

It was going to be a interesting life in Equestria.


	4. Magical Voltage

**Chapter 4: Magical Voltage**

"Goodnight." I said to Luna as she took off to manage the night like she has been since she free.

I got cleaned and even got some clothes made for me. Once I got cleaned in the shower I went to bed reviewing what every pony told me.

"It will take some time to adjust the crystal safely because even if I want you a pony like me I need you to choose but like I said to keep a panic I need you to be a pony for now. I will have to check the books in the old library, my student twilight sparkle might be helpful in this so I will send for her here for tomorrow." Celestia stated before as I replayed in my mind.

"Well what have I got to lose? I hope the process isn't painful." I stated as I slowly drifted to sleep.

My dream is pretty empty, clear field of green. The Moon was clear when the sun was out. It was pretty clear my subconscious waited for me to make my steps. When I did I woke up, It was morning and the sun was raising from the afar. I went to the window and looked at the library. Celestia was outside clearly using her magic to make sure the sun light evenly effected the world. Once she done she went back into the library, even from my window I could see she sleepy.

"I wonder if she got any sleep last night." I wonder rubbing my chin. With that I went ahead got my normal day clothes on and headed to the library. Luna just got back and saw me.

"Dear nephew how are you feeling?" Luna asked.

"Ok, checking the library, I saw Celestia at the library she did look very fatigued." I explained to her.

"Why don't I join you and check up on my sister. She must be making sure that any spells that cast on you are hundred percent safe." Luna stated as she walked with me to the library.

Once we got to the library we opened the doors as there was books everywhere. It seems that the research has been very extensive so far.

"Sister, have you gotten any sleep yet?" Luna asked Celestia which was reading a book with baggy eyes that would scream death for the normal human.

"Yes, I been getting all the work handled and written to simplify the spells needed." Celestia stated.

"Wait a moment... Spells? As more than one?" I asked.

"Yes, the gemstone makes things much harder. The brute force would lethal to you and I don't want to damage the gemstone, as its the most resilient magic protection in Equestria its the second greatest thing I don't want to lose." Celestia yawned. "I am going to leave a note for my student to help get the final data I need. Tomorrow I will be ready for this."

I picked up some of the books and started reading. It wasn't long til my head started to give pulsations. "This is way outta my league.." I sighed as I placed the book down.

"Well somethings can only be learned by experience. Maybe once we get this out-of-the-way I will teach you." Celestia stated "For now, I need something to eat."

"Aren't you tired?" I stated.

"Well with the sun out I think I will be fine." Celestia stated standing up.

Luna yawned, "alas I must get some rest for the next night." She left to her room.

Celestia and I went out of the library and head to the man dining hall. It wasn't long til Twilight arrived with her assistant Spike which was a purple dragon.

"Oh my dearest student Twilight Sparkle." Celestia stated.

"Princess you look horrid!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"I just been up all night studying." Celestia responded.

"Studying?" Twilight Sparkle dumfounded on what her teacher just said.

"Yes, I am going to do a spell that will make Ethan a pony so he can see our world without panic but the spells are highly difficult and I must take all precaution as the gemstone he is wearing is the most powerful protection spell in it." Celestia explained.

"Oh, what do you need me to do princess?" Twilight asked.

"Go to the royal library with spike, It's a big mess after my study. I need you to check my research and see if there is any issues." Celestia ordered.

"Very well princess." Twilight stated as she made her way to the library with spike right behind her.

"I wonder though." I stated as Celestia looked at me "If your going to teach me how to understand magic and such, will you still have time to teach twilight?"

"Well Twilight studies are remote most of the time, which allows me to just handle normal royal duties. Maybe I will have her teach you about magic." Celestia answered pondering.

It wasn't long after we received our food which made chat silent. Which gave me time to think more about these whole thing. I was going to fit in here and that seemed for the best. That one stallion did seem surprised when Luna make me seem like a pony for that short period.

I asked, "So, I wonder, how is my existence going to be made public once I am a pony?"

"Well that is a good question, there might be some royal issues but realistic your my grandson, I will make it public as such. There will be many rumors started from it but in time they will pass." Celestia stated.

"So go with the flow and hope for the best?" I wondered.

"Yes, Its pretty much the plan for now." Celestia answered.

It just remained pretty quiet as we ate and Celestia was handling her duties as I went to the library to check twilight as two guards where following me to keep me safe. I thought for a moment thinking about my past and my grandmother, It still feels far-fetched that Celestia is her, specially being a clearly different species and magic something that is fiction. It bugs me still, just waiting around letting everything play out. I wasn't just some Fan-fiction character I am a living person that had a life... Well not so much of one with the library being removed.

Finally to the library I opened the door as the place is clean.

"Wow, that was fast." I stated out-loud.

"Well we got of skill organizing and Twilight has major talent with magic so getting everything clean and put away is a breeze." said Spike.  
"But we also have a thing for messing everything up as well."

"Spike, Its called functional studying." Twilight stated to spike. "It seems that most of the work the princess did herself, I think everything we need is in her notes she left. I am going to check all the notes and see if the mega-spell will work."

"What say again... MEGA-SPELL?" I stated in concern.

"Well, there is no term for it some unicorns call it co-operative magic, making it easy to get a task done with many unicorns work together so they are not overloaded but with 2 Alicorns and myself it will be one strong spell to handle." Twilight Sparkle.

"As long I don't die from this I am OK." I said.

"Other than a non-lethal amount of shock... I don't think this should harm you." Twilight Sparkle said.

"non-lethal you mean..." I asked.

"I am sorry but to make sure this works you need to let her focus... Don't worry Twilight is amazing with magic let her get stuff done." Spike interrupted me.

"...OK" I said unconvinced turning out leaving the library with a heavy sigh at this moment I walked around the garden with the guards following me. It wasn't long til I heard some chuckling.

"Well well well, what do we have here? a two-legged creäture..." A male voice sounded it spooked me slightly.

"Discord no need to scare the royal guest." one of the guards said.

With a flash a creäture with many features of many animals in one.

"I am Discord, master of chaos.." he bowed at me, "So Royal Guest what did Celestia bribe you with?"

"I am directly related to Celestia, and Its Ethan." I stated which made Discord dumfounded.

"Well even with all the chaos I could make... This is something I would never guessed." Discord stroked his chin.

"Well with what going on I don't blame you for not getting on the first try. For a master of Chaos you seem pretty harmonic than chaotic." I wondered.

"That be my promise to Celestia, I hardly have fun like I used to most of the time." Discord sat on the ground.

"Most of the time, I take it you have _'fun'_ sometimes." I wondered.

"Well I do but I have to clean up." Discord pouted.

"Chaos is something that can't be all over the place it would get boring. At this way you can be creative with the small chances you get." I said.

"interesting idea... Well I must be off to see my friend Fluttershy." Discord stated as he poofed off leaving a cloud of confetti falling to the ground.

I chuckled at the effect as I walked around the garden more as many interesting flowers and animals roamed. It was very peaceful, I was there for sometime as guards were rotated with others til it got late. I was just laying against a tree resting.

"Royal guest Ethan don't you think its time to go inside?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh... wow how time flies." I responded as I looked around seeing it almost dusk. Getting up I head back inside.

I made it to the throne room, the guard nodding to me it was clear to enter.

"Well with this... Oh Ethan your back I take it the garden was nice." Celestia stated to me.

"Very peaceful... It looks like your almost ready but I thought it would be tomorrow." I stated.

"It seems Twilight reviewed and it seems we should handle it now before you go to bed as the process will leave you quite exhausted." Celestia stated.

"Well we made a spot for you to stand as you need to be directly in the center of us. Also you need to stand still as possible... For any reason you feel like falling down try to stay standing." Twilight stated as I head for the center.

"Ok... Prepare for a bumpy ride." I stated relaxing.

"We are going to start... Understand when this is over not to freak out when you wake up." Celestia stated, "It will be mentally challenging at first so if you are calm you can get used to your new body faster."

"Alright..." I answered.

They all nodded to each other keeping myself facing Celestia as they had their horns glow the crystal started to react and glow as well. It wasn't long til some electric arcs started to bounce all over the place. It was missing me completely and trying to strike Luna and Celestia. I remained calm and still even with the electric arcs where getting more intense for a moment.

"Sister we need to start rotating soon, or we won't start sync with the stone." Luna stated.

"Twilight will let us know when to rotate around the circle." Celestia disagreed.

As the arcs where getting much more brighter and hotter I had to close my eyes to shield them. The arcs flaring all around me to a point where you couldn't make out where I was standing.

"Start the rotation... It's ready for stage two." Twilight Ordered.

The two Alicorns started to walk around the sphere of lightning the hum of energy was pretty low on volume for the pure amount of energy discharging. Then It got hot instantly as sweat was rolling off my skin. I started to breathe but it was very uncomfortable.

"Ethan Its going to be hard to breathe just stay calm and focused." Celestia ensured me.

"Ok, the Gemstone is Ready..." Twilight said as the main spell used on me.

It was an odd feeling of dizziness then I got shocked hard, which made me grunt in pain as my vision when blank.

When I opened my eyes it was morning, my whole body was aching and numb. I started to get up as my limbs moved odd. My vision was pretty blurred and having a headache didn't help matters.

'Did the Spell work?' I thought to myself as I tried to place my hand on my head but to my surprise there was a hoof. For a moment as I felt the hoof press against my head and feeling a muzzle on my face. I took a long breath and said, "Oh it worked."

I heard a knock at the door, It was Celestia, "May I come in?"

"Go ahead." I responded as she entered the room "Where you waiting for me to wake up."

"Not really, I was only outside your door talking to the guards when I heard you through the door. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Oh my vision still pretty blurry, have a small headache." I answered her.

"Oh good... I was so worried." Celestia said with her head down.

"Why?" I asked.

"When you where unconscious you where screaming in pain. I was unsure what was happening as this spell I never used before." She said with a tear falling off her face. "It was til a few hours ago you stopped crying I had feared the worse. Your most important thing I don't want to lose."

At this moment I could see she was so concerned for my life which really made me feel bad for her. Even if this was an illusion... If I was living a dream, It was clear she was my oma. As tears came down my face I rubbed my face as Celestia walked to me and hugged me.

"huh?" as I was hugged, "thank you."

"Welcome home my grandson." She whispered to me.

* * *

**Well that is done :) so I am working on getting things handled for the next chapter... IF you can please signup on alicornradio's forums I really would appreciate it.**


End file.
